


Stardust

by taakobelll



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taakobelll/pseuds/taakobelll
Summary: Taako has a migraine and Kravitz does his best to help.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Stardust

"Taako? What are you- What's wrong?"  
Kravitz walked into their bedroom to see Taako sprawled on the bed with a large cup of ice water on his nightstand, the lights out, and the blackout curtains drawn. The sliver of light from the barely-open door rested right on his face.  
"Mnhh, too bright. Migraine. Come in or don't, but decide quick n' close the door."  
Kravitz slipped into the room as quickly and quietly as it could and tried to sit on the bed without disturbing Taako too much.  
"Can you move at all?"  
"No. Hurts more."  
"Just trust me okay? Put your head on my lap. It's only a few inches anyway and I promise it'll help."  
He obliged, though not without a few complaints mumbled under his breath.  
"Is it okay if I touch your face?"  
"Yeah I guess? Why?"  
It gently placed its freezing hands on the sides of Taako's face and rested them there. Its thumbs brushed over his furrowed brow to wordlessly remind him to relax.  
"Okay fine. You were right. This is... nice."  
"You'd be surprised how often I'm right about things," it gently teased.  
Something seemed off about Taako. It wasn't just the migraine, he looked different somehow. Kravitz studied his face for a good ten, maybe fifteen minutes, trying to figure out exactly what it was.  
"Where's your stardust?"  
"What?"  
"Your freckles, they're different. They're supposed to glow, aren't they? Or do you do that just for fun?"  
Taako's eyes opened ever so slightly to peer through his lashes at his boyfriend.  
"Of course I don't do it myself. Hell, I don't even know what does do it. They just glow when I'm excited or happy or whatever. This is how they are normally."  
Kravitz thought back on all the time they'd spent together over the years and smiled.  
"I don't think I've ever seen them not glowing."  
His eyes opened wider for a moment, then closed decisively.  
"That can't be right."  
Kravitz couldn't properly see him in the dark, but it could certainly feel through his facade. Though Taako tried to be nonchalant in his denial of the possibility, Kravitz felt his cheeks warm up for a just moment.  
"Y'know Taako, I'm beginning to think you might have a crush on me."  
"Oh you're terrible," Taako laughed, and though he couldn't see it, the smallest bit of 'stardust' lit up on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> based on one of my hcs about taakos freckles glowing when hes happy. taakitz gives me so many happy chemicals bro you have no idea  
> also. he/they/it kravitz rights ❤️


End file.
